Sure2De
__TOC__ 1 ✍ 2 ✍ Dies ist die Schrift, an der kein Zweifel ist und eine Rechtleitung für die Gottesfürchtigenist. 3 ✍ Die an das Verborgene glauben und das Gebetverrichten und von dem spenden, was Wir (an Gut) gegeben haben. 4 ✍ Und die glauben, was zu dir herabgesandt worden ist und was vor dir herabgesandt wurde und an das spätere Leben(glauben). 5 ✍ Sie sind rechtgeleitet vom Herrn und ihnen wird es wohl ergehen. Ayat 6-16: Ungläubige betrügen trotz Warnung thumb|Wie Affen sind Ungläubige taub und blind 6 ✍ Die Ungläubigeoder die, welche ungläubig sindist es gleich, ob du sie warnst oder nicht (warnst): Sie glauben nicht. 7 ✍Versiegelt hat GOTT ihnen das Herz und das Ohr und verhüllt sind ihre Augen. Ihnen wird eine gewaltige Strafe zukommen. 8 ✍ Unter den Menschen sind auch manche, die sprachen: "Wir glauben an GOTT und an den Jüngsten Tag", ohne daran zu glauben. 9 ✍ Sie wollen GOTT und die Gläubigeoder: die, welche glaubenbetrügen. Doch sie betrügen nur sich selbst, ohne (dessen) bewusst zu sein. 10 ✍In ihren Herzen haben sie Krankheit, und GOTT hat ihre Krankheit schlimmer werden lassen. Für ihren Hang zum Lügen wird ihnen eine schmerzhafte Strafe zukommen. 11 ✍Wenn zu ihnen gesprochen wird: "Stiftet kein Unheil auf Erden an", antworten sie: "Wir sorgen für Ordnung". 12 ✍Dabei sind sie, die Unheil stiften, ohne (dessen) bewusst zu sein. 13 ✍Und wenn zu ihnen gesprochen wird: "Werdet gläubig wie (andere) Menschen", erwidern sie: "Sollen wir glauben wie die Törichten?" Dabei sind sie die Törichten, ohne (dessen) bewusst zu sein. 14 ✍ Und wenn sie die Gläubigentreffen, sagen sie: "Wir glauben". Sind sie jedoch allein mit ihren Genossen, sagen sie: "Wir stehen zu euch. Wir machen uns ja nur lustig." 15 ✍GOTT ist der, welche über sie lustig macht. Er bestärkt sie in ihrem Widerstand, so dass sie unwissend bleiben. 16 ✍ Sie sind, die den Irrtum für die Rechtleitung erkauft haben. Doch ihr Handel ist ohne Gewinn und sie haben keine Rechtleitung. Ayat 17-20: Gleichnis vom geraubten Licht thumb|100px 17 ✍Bei ihnen ist wie bei dem, der ein Feuer angezündet hat. Als um ihn herum mit Helligkeit erfüllt worden war, nahm GOTT ihr Licht und ließ sie in der Finsternis zurück, wodurch sie nichts sehen. 18 ✍Taub, stumm und blind (sind sie), aber sie bekehren sich nicht. 19 ✍ Oder wie beim Gewitterregenoder: Regenwolken vom Himmel, gefüllt mit Finsternis, Donner und Blitz. In Todesangst vor den Donnerschlägen stecken sie ihre Finger in die Ohren. Und GOTT hat die Ungläubigenin seiner Gewalt. 20 ✍ Der Blitz raubt ihnen fast das Gesicht. Sooft Er ihnen erhellterhellt durch das Licht der Blitze, gehen sie darin. Und wenn Er es über ihnen erloschen lässt, bleiben sie stehen. Wenn GOTT wollte, würde Er ihnen das Gehör und Gesicht rauben. GOTT hat zu allem die Macht. Ayat 21-29: Gottes Zeichen sind ohne Zweifel thumb|Die Natur offenbart GOTTES Genie und die Schönheit seiner Schöpfung 21 ✍ Oh, ihr Menschen. Dient eurem Herrn, der euch und die (Menschen) vor euch (gelebt haben), erschaffen hat. Vielleicht werdet ihr gottesfürchtig. 22 ✍Der euch die Erde zu einem Teppich und (Der euch) den Himmel zu einem Bau erschaffen hat und Der vom Himmel Wasser herabkommen ließ und dadurch euch zur Versorgung Früchte hervorgebracht hat. Daher behauptet nicht, dass (neben) GOTT seinesgleichen (andere Götter) gibt, wo ihr es doch (besser) wisst. 23 ✍ Und wenn ihr, was wir unseren Diener herabgesandt haben, im Zweifel seid, dann bringt eine Suregleicher Art hervor und ruft Zeugen außer GOTT auf, wenn ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen glaubt. 24 ✍ Wenn ihr (es) nicht tut, und nie könnt ihr es, dann sei gefasst, dass ihr in das Höllenfeuer kommt, dessen Speise Menschen und Steine sind, bereitet für die Ungläubigen. 25 ✍ Und verkündet denen, die glauben und das Recht tun, dass ihnen Gärten zukommen werden, durch die Bäche fließen. Sooft sie eine Frucht daraus zu essen gegeben wird, werden sie sagen: "Das haben wir (schon) zuvor gegessen ". Man gibt es ihnen, dass eines dem anderen gleich (erscheinen). Und darin haben sie reineoder gereinigte PartnerDas arabische Wort "zawj" (pl. "azawj") ist an keinem Geschlecht angebunden. Es ist möglich, dass sowohl Männer als auch Frauen Partner/in im Paradies haben werden.und darin werden sie (ewig) verbleiben. 26 ✍ GOTT kümmert sich nicht, irgendein Gleichnis zu prägen, sei es auch (unbedeutend wie) eine MückeBedeutung des Worts ist umstritten. Da die Mücke in der damaligen arabische Welt das kleinste bekannte Tier in der Tierwelt ist, kann hier die Unbedeutsamkeit betont weden. Die da glauben, wissen dass es die Wahrheit von ihrem Herrn ist. Die da ungläubig sind, sagen: "Was will GOTT mit dem Gleichnis?" Damit führt Er viele irre, aber er leitet viele (auch) recht. Und nur die Lästererführt Er irre. 27 ✍ Die, welche Verpflichtung gegenüber GOTT brechen, nachdem sie angenommen war, und zerreißen, was nach GOTTES Gebotverbinden soll, und auf Erden Unheil stiften, werden den Schaden haben. 28 ✍ Wie könnt ihr an GOTT nicht glauben, wo ihr tot wart und Er euch lebendig gemacht hat, und Er euch (wieder) sterben lässt und darauf lebendig machtlebendig macht zur Auferstehung, worauf ihr zu Ihm zurückgebracht wird? 29 ✍ Er ist es, Der (für) euch alles auf der Erde erschaffen hat und dem Himmel zuwandte und ihn zu sieben Himmeln geformt hat. Er weiß über alles Bescheid. Ayat 30-39: Satans Rebellion und Adams Vertreibung thumb|Adam und Eva aus dem Paradies vertrieben 30 ✍ Und als dein Herr zu den Engeln sagte: "Ich werde auf Erden einen Sachwalteroder: Nachfolgereinsetzen". Sie fragten: "Willst Du auf ihr jemand (von den Menschen) einsetzen, der auf ihr Unheil stiftet und Blut vergießt, wo wir (Engel hingegen) dir lobpreisen und deine Heiligkeit preisen?" Er antwortet: "Ich weiß, was ihr nicht wisst." 31 ✍ Und Er lehrte Adam alle Namen. Hierauf legte Er sie den Engelnvor und sagte: "Nennt mir ihre Namen, wenn ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen glaubt." 32 ✍ Sie sagten: "Gepriesen bist Du! Wir haben kein Wissen außer dem, was Du uns gelehrt hast. Du bist Der, Welche Bescheid weiß und Weisheitbesitzt." 33 ✍ Er (GOTT) sagt: "Adam, nenne ihnen ihre Namen" Als er sie genannt hat, sagte GOTT: "Habe Ich euch nicht gesagt, dass Ich die Geheimnisse der Himmel und der Erde weiß? Ich weiß, was ihr offen tut und was ihr verbirgt." 34 ✍ Und als Wir zu den Engeln sagten: "Werft euch vor Adam nieder". Da warfen sie sich nieder, außer Iblīs. Er weigerte sich und war hochmütig. Er war einer der Ungläubigen. 35 ✍ Und Wir sagten: "Adam, verbleibe du und deine Partnerin im Paradies und isst von seinen Früchten uneingeschränkt wo ihr wollt. Aber naht nicht diesem Baum, sonst seid ihr Lästerer". 36 ✍ Doch Satan bringt sie einen FehltrittWomöglich ist das essen vom Baumes gemeint zu begehen, wodurch sie das (Leben im) Paradies verlieren und löste sie aus dem (Paradies-)Zustand, in dem sie sich befunden haben. Und Wir sagten: "Fort mit euch! Ihr (Menschen und Satan) seid des Anderen Feind. Und ihr sollt auf Erden wohnen und Nießbrauch auf eine (First-)ZeitSie werden für eine bestimmte Zeit auf Erden leben. Allerdings kann dies von kurzer Dauer sein wie in 9:38 oder von langer Dauer 26:205." 37 ✍ Dann empfing Adam von seinem Herrn Worte. Und Er (GOTT) wandte sich ihm zu. Er ist der Gnädige und Allbarmherzige. 38 ✍ Wir sagten: "Geht alle von hier hinunter (auf die Erde). Und wenn dann Rechtleitungvon Mir zu euch kommt und die, welche ihr folgen, brauchen keine Angst zu haben, und sie werden nicht traurig sein. 39 ✍ Die aber, die ungläubig sind und Unsere Zeichen für Lüge erklären, werden Gefangene des Höllenfeuers und darin verbleiben. Ayat 40-48: Bitten an das Volk Israel 40 ✍ Oh, ihr Kinder Israels. Erinnert Meiner Gnade, die Ich euch erwiesen habe. Und erfüllt eure Verpflichtung Mir gegenüber. So werde Ich meine Verpflichtungen euch gegenüber erfüllen. Fürchte Mich. 41 ✍ Und glaubt an das, was Ich hinabsandte, zur Bestätigung dessen, was ihr besitzt, (vorher) hinabgesandt habe. Und seid nicht die ersten, die nicht daran glauben. Und verkauft nicht Meine Zeichenfür einen geringen Preis. Und Fürchte Mich. 42 ✍Und beschmutzt nicht die Wahrheit mit Lüge und Betrug und verschweigt sie nicht, wo ihr doch (um sie) wisst. 43 ✍ Und verrichtet das Gebet und zahlt die Almosensteuer und nimm an der Versammlungteil. 44 ✍ Wollt ihr den (anderen) Menschen Frömmigkeit gebieten, und euch selbst vergessen, wo ihr doch die Schriftliest? Habt ihr keinen Verstand? 45 ✍ Und sucht Hilfe in Geduld und Gebet. Es ist zwar schwer, aber nicht für den Demütigen, 46 ✍ die damit rechnen, dass sie ihrem Herrnbegegnen und zu Ihm zurückkehren wird. 47 ✍ Oh, ihr Kinder Israels. Erinnert Meiner Gnade, die Ich euch erwiesen habe, und dass Ich euch vor Menschen auf Erden hervorhob. 48 ✍ Und erwartet den Tag zu erleben, an dem keiner etwas vom anderen übernehmen kann, und keiner wird Fürbitten noch Lösegeld annehmen und keine Hilfe gegeben wird. Ayat 49-57: Auszug aus Ägypten thumb|Moses führt GOTTES Volk aus Ägypten 49 ✍ Und als Wir euch vor Pharaos Leuten erretteten, als sie euch mit schlimmen Qualen heimsuchte. Sie töten eure Söhne und verschonten eure Frauen: Darin lag eine schwere Prüfung für euch von eurem Herrn. 50 ✍Und als Wir euch ein Weg mitten durch das Meer bereiteten und euch erretteten und Pharaos Volk vor eurem Angesicht ertränkten ließen. 51 ✍ Und als Wir mit Moses für 40 Nächte (und 40 Tage) verabredeten. Und nachdem er abwesend war, nahmt ihr euch auf sündhafte Art das KalbIn der jüdische Schrift die Thora haben sie das Kalb angebetet.. 52 ✍Dann nachdem es geschehen war, rechneten Wir es auch nicht an, damit ihr dankbar wäret. 53 ✍ Und als Wir Moses die Schrift gaben und das Unterscheidungsvermögengaben, damit ihr wohlgeleitet würdet. 54 ✍ Und als Moses zu seinen Leuten sagte: "Leute. Dass ihr euch das Kalb genommen habt, habt ihr gegen euch selbst gelästert. Richtet euch wieder zum eurem Schöpfer zu und tötet eure LandsleuteOder: Schlagt euch selber tot. Vielleicht ist hier das Töten der Verantwortlichen gemeint.. Das ist, so denkt euer Schöpfer, besser für euch." Darauf richtet Er (GOTT) sich euch wieder zu. Er ist der Gnädige und Allbarmherzige. 55 ✍Und als ihr sagtet: "Moses. Wir glauben dir nicht, bis wir GOTT klar und deutlich sehen." Da ereilte euch der Donnerschlag vor euren Augen. 56 ✍ Dann nachdem ihr tot wartTod durch das Erschrecken oder dem direkten Treffers des Donnerschlags, erweckten Wir euch (zum Leben), damit ihr dankbar wäret. 57 ✍ Und Wir ließen die Wolken euch überschatten. Und Wir sandten das Manna und die Wachteln euch nieder: "Esst von den guten Dingen, die Wir euch gaben." Und sie sündigten nicht gegen uns, sondern gegen sich selbst. Ayat 58-61: Israeliten murren trotz Versorgung 58 ✍ Und als wir sagten: "Tritt in diese Stadt ein und isst uneingeschränkt davon, wo ihr wollt. Und tritt zum Tor ein, indem ihr euch niederwerft und sprich, vergib (uns). Dann werden wir eure Lästerungen vergeben. Und Wir werden die, welche rechtschaffend sind, noch mehr (Nahrung) schenkenOder: geben. 59 ✍ Die Sündervertauschten den Ausspruch, das zu ihnen gesprochen wurde, mit einem anderen. So sandten Wir auf sie ein Strafgericht vom Himmel, weil sie gesündigt haben. 60 ✍ Und als Moses um Wasser bittet für sein Volk, erwidern Wir: "Schlag auf den Felsen mit deinem Stock". (Er tat es.) Da brachen zwölf Quellen aus ihm (den Felsen) hervor. Jeder wusste, wo es zu trinken gab: "Esst und trinkt, was von GOTT euch gegeben wurde und übt nicht Unwesen in eurem Land, indem ihr Unheilstiftet." 61 ✍ Und als ihr sagtet: "Moses. Wir können nicht ertragen, nur eine einzige Speise zu haben. Bittet deinem Herrn für uns, damit er für uns hervorbringe von dem, was die Erde wachsen lässt – Gemüse, Gurken, Knoblauch, Linsen und Zwiebeln." Er sagt: "Wollt ihr das Geringere in Tausch nehmen für das Bessere? Geht nach Ägypten. Dann werdet ihr empfangen, was ihr verlangt habt." Erniedrigung und Verelendung kam über sie und zogen sich GOTTES Zorn zu. Dies dafür, dass sie nicht an GOTTES Zeichen glaubten und unberechtigt die Propheten töteten, und dafür, dass sie böse waren und (Gebote) übertraten. Ayat 62-71: Gott gibt Israel das Gesetz thumb|GOTT gab Israel durch Moses die 10 Gebote 62 ✍ Die, welche glauben, die Juden, die Christen und die TäuferAuch Sabäer in einigen Koranübersetzungen genannt. Die Täufer ist eine religiöse Gruppe, die Menschen tauft (durch vollständiges Eintauchen in das Wasser) wie Johannes, der Täufer in der Bibel tut – alle die an GOTT und den Jüngsten Tag glauben und das Rechte tun, ihnen steht ihr Lohn bei ihrem Herrnzu und sie brauchen weder Angst zu haben noch traurig zu sein. 63 ✍ Und als Wir eure Verpflichtungen entgegennahmen und (auf) den Berg (Sinaï) über euch hoben: "Haltet (an dem) fest, was Wir euch gaben und erinnert daran, was es beinhaltet." Vielleicht werdet ihr gottesfürchtig. 64 ✍ Nachdem dies geschehen war, kehrt ihr euch ab. Und wenn GOTT nicht seine Huld und Allbarmherzigkeitüber euch gewaltet hätte, würdet ihr zu denen gehören, die Schaden tragen. 65 ✍ Ihr wisst sicherlich von euch, die wegen der Übertretung des Sabbatssich schuldig machten. Worauf Wir zu ihnen sagten: "Werdet zu verächtlichen Affen." 66 ✍ Und Wir machten es zu warnenden Beispiel für die Heutigen und Nachkommen und zur Ermahnung für Gottesfürchtige. 67 ✍ Und als Moses zu seinem Volk sagte: "GOTT ordnet euch an eine Kuh zu schlachten." Sie fragen: "Treibst du Spott mit uns?" Er sagt: "Da sei GOTT vor, dass ich einer in Unwissen wäreOder: GOTT ist mein Zeuge, wenn ich unwissend bin." 68 ✍ Sie sagten: "Bitte deinen Herrn für uns, dass Er uns klarstellt, wie sie beschaffen sein soll." Er antwortete: "Er (GOTT) sagt, dass es eine Kuh sein soll, weder zu alt noch die, die noch nicht gekalbthat. Eine dazwischen, mittleren Alters. Nun tut, was euch angeordnet wurde." 69 ✍Sie sagten: "Bitte deinen Herrn für uns, dass Er uns klarstellt, wie ihre Farbe sein soll." Er antwortete: "Er (GOTT) sagt, dass es eine gelbe Kuh, von intensiver Farbe. Wenn man es anschaut, Freude bereitet." 70 ✍ Sie sagen: "Bitte deinen Herrn für uns, dass Er uns klarstellt, wie sie beschaffen sein soll. Die Kühe scheinen uns gleich. Doch wenn GOTT will, finden wir die rechte Leitung." 71 ✍ Er antwortete: "Er (GOTT) sagt, dass soll eine Kuh, die nicht als Arbeitstier verwendet wurde, weder zum Pflügen von Erde noch zum Bewässern von Acker, fehlerfrei und ohne Makel." Sie sagten: "Nun hast du die (ganze) Wahrheit gesagt." Dann schlachteten sie. Aber fast hätten sie es nicht mehr getan. Ayat 72-83: Abkehr der Israeliten thumb|Israeliten beten den goldenen Kalb an 72 ✍ Und als ihr jemand getötet habt und dann über ihn (dem Täter) gestritten habt, aber GOTT wird an den Tag (hervor)bringen, was ihr verborgen hieltWahrscheinlich ist hier gemeint, was man innerlich, im Herzen, verborgen hält. 73 ✍ Da sagten wir: "SchlagtOder: berührt ihn (den Toten) mit ein Stück von ihr (der Kuh)." So bringt GOTT die Toten zum Leben und lasst euch seine Zeichensehen. Vielleicht werdet ihr verständig. 74 ✍Danach aber verhärteten eure Herzen, so dass sie wie Steine oder noch härter waren. (Denn) unter den Steinen sind welche, aus denen Bäche hervorströmen, und welche, die sich spalten, woraus Wasser fließt, und welche, die aus Furcht vor GOTT niederströmen. GOTT gibt sehr wohl auf euer Tun Acht. 75 ✍Verlangt ihr, dass sie (die Juden) euch glauben, wo ein Teil von ihnen das Wort GOTTES gehört und es dann, nachdem sie es verstanden haben, absichtlich entstellen? 76 ✍ Und wenn sie die Gläubigen begegnen, versichern sie: "Wir glauben." Wenn sie aber unter sich sind, sagen sie: "Wollt ihr ihnen erzählen, was GOTT euch enthüllt hat, damit sie vor eurem Herrnmit euch streiten? Habt ihr kein Verstand?" 77 ✍Wissen sie nicht, dass GOTT weiß, was sie verbergen und was sie bekanntgeben? 78 ✍ Unter ihnen gibt es Heiden, die die Schriftnicht kennen, sondern nur ihre (eigene) Wünsche und Vermutungen haben. 79 ✍Aber wehe die, welche die Schrift schreiben mit ihren eigenen Händen und sagen: "Dies ist von GOTT", um sie zu verschachern. Wehe ihnen, was ihre Hände geschrieben haben. Wehe ihnen, was sie begangen haben. 80 ✍ Und sie sagen: "Das Höllenfeuerwird uns nur während (abgezählter) Tage erfassen." Sprich, habt ihr ein Versprechen von GOTT empfangen? Dann wird GOTT es nie brechen. Oder wollt ihr gegen GOTT aussagen, wovon ihr nichts wisst? 81 ✍ Wer eine schlechte Tat begeht und in seinen Sündenerfasst ist, werden Bewohner des Höllenfeuers und darin verbleiben. 82 ✍ Wer aber glaubt und das Rechte tut, werden Bewohner des Paradiesesund darin verbleiben. 83 ✍ Und als wir die Verpflichtung der Kinder Israels entgegennahmen: "Ihr sollt nur GOTT (allein) dienen. Und (ihr sollt) gut zu den Eltern sein und (auch) zu den Verwandten, den Waisen und den Armen. Und sagt freundlich zu den Leuten. Und verrichtet das Gebet und zahlt die Almosensteuer." Dann kehrt ihr, außer wenigen von euch, den Rücken und wandet euch ab. Ayat 84-101: Missachtung der Gesetze und Unglauben 84 ✍Und als wir eure Verpflichtungen entgegennahmen, dass ihr weder (gegenseitig) euer Blut vergießen soll noch euch (gegenseitig) aus euren Wohnorten vertreiben soll. Dann bekräftigtet ihr (es), indem ihr Zeugnis (darüber) habt. 85 ✍ Dann tötet ihr euch (gegenseitig) und vertreibt einen Teil von euch aus ihren Wohnorten, indem ihr in Sünde und Übertretung (der göttlichen Gebote) gegen sie vorgeht. Wenn sie als Gefangene zu euch kommen, befreit ihr sie. Und (obwohl) euch verboten ist, sie (aus ihren Wohnorten) zu vertreiben. Glaubt ihr denn (nur) an einen Teil der Schrift und verwerft den andern? Die unter euch, die danach handeln, trifft kein anderer Lohn als Schande im jetzigen Leben. Und am Tag der Auferstehungwird ihnen die schwerste Strafe zugewiesen. GOTT gibt sehr wohl auf euer Tun Acht. 86 ✍ Diese sind die, welche das jetzige Leben um den Preis des späteren Lebenerkaufen. Keine Strafmilderung wird ihnen zuteil und keine Hilfe werden sie finden. 87 ✍ Wir gaben Moses die Schrift und ließen ihm (weitere) Gesandten nachfolgen. Und wir haben Jesus, dem Sohn der Maria, klare Beweise gegeben und ihn mit Heiligem GeistEs ist als GOTTES Kraft zu verstehen und nicht als eine Person wie im Sinne der gestärkt. Aber wart ihr nicht immer als ein Gesandter euch etwas überbrachte, was nicht eurem Sinn entsprach, hochmütigund bezeichnet ihn für einen Lügner oder ihn (sogar) getötet? 88 ✍ Sie sagten: "Unsere Herzen sind ungeteilt." Nein, GOTT hat sie für ihren Unglauben verflucht. Daher sind so wenige gläubig. 89 ✍ Und als ihnen eine Schrift von GOTT zukam, die das bestätigen, was sie besitzen und sie hatten zuvor um eine Entscheidung über die Ungläubigen gebeten. Als das zu ihnen kam, was sie kannten, da glaubten sie nicht. GOTTES Fluch kommt über die Ungläubigen. 90 ✍ Auf einen schlechten Handel haben sie sich eingelassen, indem sie nicht an das glauben, was GOTT ihnen herabgesandt hat; aus Neid, dass GOTT von seiner Huldherablässt, auf seinen Diener seiner Wahl. So luden sie Zorn über Zorn auf sich. Und die Ungläubigen wartet eine demütigende Strafe. 91 ✍ Und wenn ihnen gesagt wird: "Glaubet an das, was GOTT herabsandte", sagen sie: "Wir glauben an das, was auf uns (früher) herabgesandt wurde". Sie glauben nicht an das Spätere, obwohl es die Wahrheit ist, indem es bestätigt, was sie besitzen. Sprich, Warum habt ihr die früheren ProphetenGOTTES getötet, wenn ihr gläubig seid? 92 ✍ Moses kam zu euch mit klaren Zeichen. Aber nachdem er abwesend war, nahmt ihr euch auf lästerhafteArt das Kalb. 93 ✍ Und als wir eure Verpflichtungen entgegennahmen und (auf) den Berg (Sinaï) über euch hoben: "Haltet (an dem) fest, was wir euch gaben und gehorcht." Sie sagen: "Wir gehorchen und (doch) widersetzen wir uns". In ihrem Unglauben füllte ihre Götzendienst zum Kalb ihr ganzes HerzOder: Für ihren Unglauben bekamen sie das Kalb in ihr Herz zu trinken. Sprich, Schlimmes fordert euch euer Glauben auf, wenn ihr (überhaupt) gläubig seid. 94 ✍ Sprich, wenn besonders euch die (künftige) Wohnung bei GOTT, im Gegensatz zu (anderen) Menschen, zusteht, wünscht euch doch den Tod, wenn ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen glaubt.Hier wird die jüdische Vorstellung, dass die Juden das auserwählte Volk Gottes sind, abgelehnt 95 ✍ Nie aber werden sie ihn wünschen (können), wegen ihre frühere Werke ihrer Hände. GOTT weiß über die LästererBescheid. 96 ✍Und du wirst sicher finden, dass sie mehr am (jetzigen) Leben hängen als (andere) Menschen, (sogar) mehr als die, welche einen oder mehrere Götter verehren. Einige von ihnen wollen tausend Jahre leben. Selbst wenn er so lange leben würde, wird er nicht von den Strafen verschont. GOTT durchschaut, was sie tun. 97 ✍ Sprich, wer Feind von (Engel) Gabriel ist und er hat euch (den Koran) mit Erlaubnis GOTTES ins Herz schließen lassen, als Bestätigung dessen, was vorher (da) war und als Rechtleitung und Frohe Botschaft für die Gläubigen. 98 ✍ Wer Feind von GOTT, seinen Engeln, Gesandten, Gabriel und Michael ist, so ist GOTT der Feind der Ungläubigen. 99 ✍ Und wir haben dir klare Zeichenherabgesandt. Nur die Übeltäter glauben nicht daran. 100 ✍Hat den nicht jedes Mal, wenn sie Verpflichtungen eingehen, ein Teil von ihnen sie verworfen? Nein, die meisten von ihnen glauben nicht. 101 ✍ Und als ein Gesandter GOTTES zu ihnen kam und bestätigte, was sie bereits besitzen, verwarf ein Teil jener, denen die Schrift gegeben war, die Schrift GOTTES als seien sie unwissend. Ayat 102-105: GOTT prüft seine Diener thumb|Wie GOTT Abraham geprüft hat, wird er auch heute seine Diener prüfen 102 ✍ Und sie folgen, was die Bösen unter Salomos Herrschaft vortrugen. Salomo war nicht ungläubig, sondern die Bösen, welche die Menschen in Zauberei lehrten. Und (sie folgten) was auf die beiden Engeln in Babel, Harut und Marut herabgesandt worden war. Und siedie Engeln oder Könige lehrten niemand (der Zauberei), ohne zu sagen: "Wir sind nur eine Versuchung (für euch). Sei deswegen nicht ungläubig." Und so lernten sie von ihnen, womit man Zwietracht zwischen Mann und seiner Gattin stiftetdie Menschen lernen von dem Engeln/Könige. Und damit schaden sie niemanden ohne GOTTES Erlaubnis. Und sie lernten, was ihnen schadet und nicht hilft. Und sie wussten, dass der so was aneignet, keinen Anteil im späteren Lebenhat. Auf einen schlechten Handel haben sie sich eingelassen. Hätten sie doch gewusst. 103 ✍ Und hätten sie geglaubt und gottesfürchtigwären, so wäre die Belohnung, die ihnen von GOTT zuteil sein würde, besser. Hätten sie doch gewusst. 104 ✍ Ihr Gläubige. Sag nicht: "Gib auf uns acht.", sondern "Schau auf uns." Und hört zu. Dem Ungläubigenwird eine gewaltige Strafe zukommen. 105 ✍ Die Leuten der Schrift und die Heiden, die ungläubig sindOder: Die Leuten der Schrift, die Heiden und die Ungläubigen, wollen nicht, dass Gutes von eurem Herrn auf euch herabgesandt wird. Aber GOTT belohnt mit seiner Allbarmherzigkeit, wen er will. Er ist voller Huld. Ayat 106-119: Die Irrlehren der Juden und Christen thumb|Der Irrglaube versetzt einem in ein Labyrinth ohne Orientierungsmöglichkeit. Aber mit GOTTES Rechtleitung findet man den Weg ins Freie. 106 ✍ Wenn wir einen Ayataufheben oder vergessen, bringen wir (dafür) einen besseren oder einen gleichwertigen. Weißt du nicht, dass GOTT die Macht über allem hat? 107 ✍Weißt du nicht, dass GOTT über Himmel und Erde herrscht? Außer Ihm habt ihr weder Freund noch Helfer. 108 ✍ Oder wolltet ihr eurem Gesandten ausfragen wie früher Mosesausgefragt worden war? Wer Unglauben gegen Glauben tauscht, ist vom geraden Weg abgeirrt. 109 ✍ Viele von den Leute der Schriften wollen, nachdem sie die Wahrheit erkannten, euch, nachdem ihr gläubig wurdet, aus Neid wieder zu Ungläubigemachen. Aber rechnet es (ihnen) nicht an und seid nachsichtig (und wartet) bis GOTT seine Entscheidung zeigt. Er hat über alles Macht. 110 ✍ Und verrichtet das Gebet und zahlt die Almosensteuer. Und was ihr euch in voraus an Gutes tut, das wird ihr bei GOTT vorfinden. Er durchschaut, was ihr tut. 111 ✍ Und sie sagen: "Keiner kommt ins Paradies außer Juden und Christen." Das sind ihre Wünsche. Sprich, bringt euren Beweis her, wenn ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen glaubt. 112 ✍ Nein. Wer sich GOTT unterwirft und das Rechte tut, wird ihm den Lohn bei seinem Herrnzustehen und braucht keine Angst zu haben und wird nicht traurig sein. 113 ✍ Die Juden sagen: "Die Christen fußen auf nichts". Und die Christen sagen: "Die Juden fußen auf nichts", obwohl sie doch die Schrift lesen. Die, welche kein Wissen haben, sagen dasselbe. Aber GOTT wird unter ihnen am Tag der Auferstehungüber das richten, worüber sie uneinig waren. 114 ✍ Und wer ist lästerhaft wie die, welche verhindern, dass in den Stätten GOTTES sein Namen genannt wird, und wie die, welche sich bemühen sie zu zerstören? Sie dürfen sie nicht betreten, ohne Angst (vor GOTT) zu haben. Im jetzigen Leben wird ihnen Schande zukommen. Und im späteren Lebenwird ihnen eine gewaltige Strafe zukommen. 115 ✍GOTT gehört den Osten und den Westen. Wohin ihr euch richtet, dort ist GOTTES Angesicht vor euch. Er umfasst (alles) und weiß Bescheid. 116 ✍ Und sie sagen: "GOTT hat sich einen Kindoder: Kinder zugenommenoder: adoptiert oder gezeugt. Gepriesen sei er." Nein, Ihm gehört, was im Himmel und auf Erden ist. Alle (Geschöpfe) sind Ihm demütigergeben. 117 ✍Der Schöpfer des Himmels und der Erde. Wenn Er eine Sache beschlossen hat, sagt Er zu ihr: "Werde" und es wird. 118 ✍ Die, die kein Wissen haben, sagen: "Warum sagt GOTT nicht (direkt) zu uns oder warum kommt kein Zeichenzu uns?" Die vor ihnen lebten, sagte dasselbe. Ihre Herzen sind einander gleich. Wir haben die Zeichen klargemacht für die Leute, die überzeugt sind. 119 ✍ Wir sandten dich mit der Wahrheit, als Verkündiger der Frohen Botschaft und als Warner. Und (für) die Bewohner des Höllenfeuers bist du nicht verantwortlich. Ayat 120-134: Abraham baut die Kaaba thumb|Die Kaaba 120 ✍ Die Juden und die Christen werden mit dir nicht zufrieden sein, solange du nicht ihren Glauben folgst. Sprich, die Rechtleitungist von GOTT (allein). Und wenn du aber nach dem Wissen, das dir gegeben wurde, ihrer Neigung folgst, dann hast du bei GOTT kein Freund und kein Helfer. 121 ✍ Die, welche Wir die Schriftgaben und die, welche sie richtig lesen, glauben daran. Die aber nicht daran glauben, werden den Schaden haben. 122 ✍ Oh, ihr Kinder Israels. Erinnert Meiner Gnade, die Ich euch erwiesen habe, und dass Ich euch vor Menschen auf Erden hervorhob. 123 ✍ Und erwartet den Tagzu erleben, an dem keiner etwas vom anderen übernehmen kann, und keiner wird Fürbitten noch Lösegeld annehmen und keine Hilfe gegeben wird. 124 ✍ Und als Abraham vom Herrn mit Worten auf die Probe gestellt wurde und er erfüllte sie, sagt Er (GOTT): "Ich mache dich zum Vorsteher für die Menschen machen." Er (Abraham) fragt: "Und (auch) aus meiner Nachkommenschaft?" Er (GOTT) antwortet: "Mein Bund erstreckt sich nicht auf die Lästerer." 125 ✍ Und als Wir das Haus (Kaaba) zu einer Stätten der Einkehr für die Menschen machten und zum Ort der Sicherheit (sagten wir): "Nehmt Abrahams Platz zur GebetsstätteHier ist der Maqam Ibrahim außerhalb der Kaaba gemeint. Abraham und Ismael gelten als Erbauer der ursprünglichen Kaaba." Und wir geboten Abraham und Ismael: "Reinigt Mein Haus für die, die (es) umwandeln, und sich im Andacht hingeben und die sich verneigen und niederwerfen." 126 ✍ Und als Abraham sagt: "Herr. Mache dies zu einem sicheren Ort und versorge die Einwohner, die an GOTT und den Jüngsten Tag glauben, mit Früchten". Er (GOTT) versichert: "Wer aber ungläubig ist, den lasse ich kurz genießen. Dann weise ich ihn unaufhaltsam in die Strafe des Höllenfeuersein, was ein schlimmes Ende ist." 127 ✍Und als Abraham und Ismael die Grundmauern des Hauses (Kaaba) aufbauten und (sie beten): "Herr, nimm (es) von uns an. Du bist der (alles) hört und weiß. 128 ✍ Und Herr, mach aus uns zu dir Ergebene und aus unsere Nachkommen zu Dir ergebene Gemeinde. Und zeig uns die Riten. Und richte Dich uns wieder zu. Du bist der Gnädige und Allbarmherzige. 129 ✍ Und Herr, lass unter ihnen (unsere Nachkommen) einen Gesandten von ihnen auftreten, der ihnen deine Zeichen verliest, sie die Schrift und die Weisheit lehrt und sie reinigeOder: läutere, rein hält. Du bist mächtig und weise." 130 ✍ Und wer könnte Abrahams Religion verschmähen außer der, welche töricht ist? Wir haben ihn im jetzigen Leben auserwählt. Und im späteren Lebenwird er unter den Rechtschaffenden sein. 131 ✍Als sein Herr zu ihm sagt: "Ergib Dich mir.", da sagt er (Abraham): "Ich habe mich ergeben dem Herrn der Menschen der ganzen Welt." 132 ✍Und Abraham unterweist es (dieses Bekenntnis) seinen Söhnen und Jakob: "Söhne, GOTT hat euch der Religion auserwählt. Stirbt nicht, ohne GOTT ergeben zu sein." 133 ✍ Oder wart ihr Zeugen als Jakob der Tod nahte? Als er zu seinen Söhnen sagt: "Wem werdet ihr anbeten, wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin?". Sie antworteten: "Dem GOTT von dir, deinen Vätern Abraham, Ismael und Isaakals den einzigen Gott." 134 ✍ Das ist die Gemeinschaft, der vergangen ist. Sie bekommen, was sie getan haben. Und ihr bekommt, was ihr getan habt. Und was sie getan haben, werdet ihr nicht verantwortlich gemacht. Ayat 135-141: Die Gottergebenen waren weder Juden noch Christen 135 ✍ Und sie sagen: "Ihr müsst Juden oder Christen sein, um Rechtleitung zu haben." Antworte: "Nein, die Religion von Abraham, eines Hanifen, die keinen anderen Gott anbeten (ist unsere Religion)." 136 ✍ Sagt: "Wir glauben an GOTT und was er uns, Abraham, Ismael, Isaak, Jakob und Israels Stämmenoder: Stammväter herabgesandt hat und was Moses, Jesus und die Propheten von ihrem Herrn bekommen haben. Wir machen keinen Unterschied (zwischen einem von ihnen)Es wird kein Unterschied vom Wahrheitswert der Offenbarungen, die die Propheten erhalten haben, gemacht. Das heißt nicht, dass sie vom gleichen Rang sind (2:253)." 137 ✍Und wenn sie glauben wie ihr, sind sie rechtgeleitet. Wenden sie sich aber ab, erwartet sie das Gegenteil. Doch GOTT wird dir gegen sie genügen (helfen). Er hört und weiß (alles). 138 ✍ Die AuswahlDie Übersetzung des Wortes batisma ist ungewiss.GOTTES. Keiner hat eine bessere Auswahl als GOTT. Ihm dienen wir. 139 ✍Sprich, wollt ihr mit uns über GOTT streiten? Er ist unser und euer Herr. Wir haben unsere Werke und ihr die euren (zu verantworten). Wir sind ganz auf ihm eingestellt. 140 ✍ Oder wollt ihr sagen, Abraham, Ismael, Isaak, Jakob und die Stämmeoder: Stammväter (Israels) waren Juden oder Christen? Sprich, wisst ihr es besser als GOTT?" Aber wer ist lästerhaftals jemand, der ein Zeugnis über einer von GOTT eröffnete Sache unterschlägt? GOTT gibt sehr wohl auf euer Tun Acht. 141 ✍ Das ist die Gemeinschaft, der vergangen ist. Sie bekommen, was sie getan haben. Und ihr bekommt, was ihr getan habt. Über das, was sie getan haben, werdet ihr nicht verantwortlich gemacht. Ayat 142-153: Die Gebetsrichtung thumb|Beim Gebet ist der Kopf nach Mekka gerichtet 142 ✍ Die Törichten unter den Leuten werden sagen: "Was hat sie abwendig gemacht von ihrer Gebetsrichtung, die sie einhielten?" Sprich, GOTT gehört den Osten und den Westen. Er leitet, wen Er will, auf den geraden Weg. 143 ✍ Und so machten Wir euch zu einer in der Mitte stehenden Gemeinschaft, damit ihr Zeugen für die Menschen seid und der Gesandtefür euch Zeuge sein. Und Wir führten die Gebetsrichtung, die du einhieltst, ein, um zu wissen, wer dem Gesandten folgt und wer eine Kehrtwendung macht. Es ist schwer, aber nicht für die von GOTT Rechtgeleiteten. GOTT kann unmöglich zulassen, dass ihr umsonst glaubt. Er ist den Menschen gegenüber mitleidig und allbarmherzig. 144 ✍ Wir sehen, dass du unschlüssig bist, wohin du dein Gesicht (beim Gebet) am Himmel richten sollst. Darum richten Wir dich in eine Gebetsrichtung aus mit der du einverstanden sein wirst. Richte dein Gesicht in Richtung der Heiligen Kultstätte. Und wo immer ihr seid, richtet eure Gesicht in dieser Richtung. Die, welche die Schrift bekommen haben, wissen dass es die Wahrheit ist von ihrem Herrn. GOTT gibt sehr wohl auf euer Tun Acht. 145 ✍ Denen, welchen die Schrift bekommen haben, kannst du jedes Zeichen bringen, sie schließen sich nicht deiner Gebetsrichtung an. Und du schließt dich (auch) nicht ihnen an. Sie schließen sich nicht untereinander die gleiche Gebetsrichtung an. Und wenn du aber nach dem Wissen, das dir gegeben wurde, ihrer Neigung folgst, gehörst du zu den Lästerern. 146 ✍ Die, welche Wir die Schriftgegeben haben, kennen sie, wie sie ihre Söhne kennen. Aber sie verheimlichen teilweise die Wahrheit, obwohl sie (es) wissen. 147 ✍Die Wahrheit von deinem [Herrn darfst du nicht anzweifeln. 148 ✍Jeder hat eine Richtung, wonach er sich wendet. Wetteifert nach den guten Dingen. Wo immer ihr sein werdet, GOTT wird alle (zu ihm) zusammenbringen. Er hat zu allem die Macht. 149 ✍ Und von wo du kommst, richte (beim Gebet) dein Gesicht auf die Heilige Kultstätte. Es ist wirklich die Wahrheit von deinem Herrn. GOTT gibt sehr wohl auf euer Tun Acht. 150 ✍ Und von wo du kommst, richte (beim Gebet) dein Gesicht auf die Heilige Kultstätte. Wo immer ihr seid, richtet euer Gesicht in dieser Richtung, damit die Leute keinen Beweis gegen euch haben, außer den Übeltätern unter ihnen. Fürchte sie nicht, sondern Mich. Und damit ich meine Gnade an euch vollenden (kann) und ihr euch vielleicht rechtleitenlässt. 151 ✍ Wir haben auch einen Gesandten aus eure Mitte auftreten lassen, der unsere Zeichen vorliest, euch reinigt, euch die Schriftund die Weisheit lehrt und euch, was ihr (bisher) nicht wisst, lehrt. 152 ✍So erinnert Meiner, damit ich euer erinnere und seid Mir dankbar und nicht undankbar. 153 ✍ Oh, ihr Gläubigen. Sucht Hilfe in Geduld und im Gebet. GOTT ist mit den Geduldigenoder: denen, die geduldig sind. Ayat 154-164: Gläubige werden leben thumb|Die Gottergebenen werden im Paradies leben. GOTT hat alles schön gemacht 154 ✍Und erklärt nicht von denen, die für GOTTES Sache getötet wurden, für tot. Nein, (sie) leben (im späteren Leben). Aber ihr nehmt es nicht wahr. 155 ✍ Und Wir werden euch sicher Prüfungen aussetzen: mit ein wenig Furcht, Hunger, Verlust an Vermögen, an Leib, an Leben und an Früchten. Und verkünde die, welche geduldig sind, die Frohe Botschaft. 156 ✍Die sagen, wenn ein Unglück sie trifft: "Siehe, wir gehören GOTT und zu ihm kehren wir zurück." 157 ✍ Ihr Herr lässt ihnen SegnungenOder: Gebete und Allbarmherzigkeit (ver)mehren. Sie sind es, die Rechtleitunghaben. 158 ✍ As-Safā und Al-Marwa gehören zu GOTTES Kultsymbolen. Wenn jemand die Pilgerfahrt zum Haus (Kaaba) oder die Besuchsfahrt (Umra) vollendet, ist es für ihn keine Sünde, zwischen beiden hin- und hergeht. Und wenn jemand freiwillig gute Werke tut, ist GOTT dankbar und wissend. 159 ✍ Die verbergen, was Wir an klaren Beweisen und Rechtleitung hinabgesandt haben, nachdem Wir es den Menschen anhand der Schriftklarstellten: sie werden von GOTT verflucht und (auch) die verflucht wurden, 160 ✍außer die umkehren und sich bessern und (dies) klar bekennen. Ihnen richte Ich mich wieder zu. Ich bin der Gnädige und Allbarmherzige. 161 ✍ Auf die, welche ungläubig sind und in dem Zustand (als Ungläubiger) sterben, liegt Fluch vom GOTT, der Engelund der Menschen zusammen. 162 ✍ Um darinhier ist vielleicht mit dem Höllenfeuer oder dem Zustand des Fluches gemeintzu verbleiben, ohne dass Strafminderung noch Gewährung des Aufschubs. 163 ✍ Euer GOTT ist nur einer (allein). Es gibt kein GOTT außer Ihm, dem Allbarmherzigen, dem Gnädigen. Ayat 164-169: Folgen des Götzendienstes 164 ✍ In der Schöpfung vom Himmel und Erde und im Wechsel von Tag und Nacht und in den Schiffen, die zum Nutzen der Menschen das Meer befahren, und in dem was GOTT Wasser vom Himmel herabkommen lies, um die Erde, nach ihrem Absterben, (wieder) zu beleben und was Er auf ihr allerlei Geschöpfe ausbreiten lässt und im Wechsel der Winde und Wolken, die zwischen Himmel und Erde zu dienen gestellt sind - (in all dem) sind Zeichenfür Leute mit Verstand. 165 ✍ Und unter den Menschen gibt es die, welche neben GOTT seinesgleichen (zu Göttern) stellen, indem sie ihnen lieben wie zu Ihm. Aber die Gläubigen lieben GOTT mehr. Wenn die Lästererdoch die Strafe sehen würden, dass alle Macht GOTT gehört und dass Er schwere Strafen verhängt. 166 ✍ Wenn die Anführerursprüngliche Übersetzung: Wenn die, welche Gefolgsleute haben. Oder: Wenn die, welche Gefolgschaft geleistet worden ist. sich von GefolgsleuteOder: sich von die, welche Gefolgschaft leistenlossagen und sie die Strafe (vorher)sehen, ist die Verbindung für sie abgetrennt. 167 ✍ Die GefolgsleuteOder: die, welche Gefolgschaft leisten sagen: "Können wir doch umkehren, dann würden wir uns lossagen, wie sie sich (von uns) losgesagt haben." GOTT lässt ihre Werke sehen und sie bedauern (im jetzigen Leben nicht anders verhalten zu haben). Aus dem Höllenfeuerwerden sie nicht herauskommen. 168 ✍ Oh, ihr Menschen. Esst, was auf Erden erlaubt und gut ist. Und folgt nicht SatansFußstapfen. Euch ist er ein ausgemachter Feind. 169 ✍ Er empfehlt euch nur Böses und Schändliches und gegen GOTT auszusagen, wovon ihr kein Wissen habt. Ayat 170-176: Ungläubige haben Verstand eines Tieres thumb|Wie Affen sind Ungläubige taub und blind 170 ✍ Und wenn ihnen gesagt wird: "Befolget, was GOTT herabgesandt hat", erwidern sie: "Nein, wir folgen, was unsere Väter uns als Glauben und Bräuche überliefert haben." Was wenn eure Väter weder verstanden noch rechtgeleitetwaren? 171 ✍ Bei den Ungläubigen ist es als schreit man etwas, das nur Zu- und Aufruf (wie ein Haustier) hört, anAnders ausgedrückt: Man schreit den Ungläubigen zu, aber sie verstehen den Sinn der Wörter nicht wie ein Tier. (Sie sind) taub, stumm und blind: Sie haben keinen Verstand. 172 ✍ Oh, ihr Gläubigen. Esst von den guten Dingen, die Wir euch gegeben haben. Und dankt GOTT, wenn ihr ihm dient. 173 ✍ Verboten hat Er euch nur das VerendeteOder: das verendete Fleisch, Blut, Schweinefleisch und GötzendienstOder: das, worüber ein anderes Wesen als GOTT angerufen worden ist. Aber wenn einer sich in Notsituation befindet, ohne zu begehren oder eine Übertretung zu begehen, trifft ihn keine Schuld. GOTT ist allbarmherzig und bereit zum vergeben. 174 ✍ Die, welche verheimlichen, was GOTT von der Schrift herabgesandt hat und es verschachern, wird ihr Bauch nur mit Feuer gesättigt. Und GOTT sagt am Tag der Auferstehung nicht zu ihnen und erklärt sie für unrein. Auf sie wird eine schwere Strafe zukommen. 175 ✍ Das sind die, welche den Irrtum gegen die Rechtleitung erkauft haben und die Strafe gegen die Vergebung. Sie können dem Höllenfeuerfest rechnen. 176 ✍ Dies (geschieht), weil GOTT die Schrift mit der Wahrheit herabsandte und die, welche wegen der Schrift uneins sind, machen großen Streit. Ayat 177-182: Die Frömmigkeit, die Blutrache und das Vererben thumb|Blutrache verursacht nur Schmerz. Daher soll man stattdessen Blutgeld (als Geld oder Güter) verlangen. Siehe, GOTT ist weise. 177 ✍ Die Frömmigkeit besteht nicht darin, dass ihr euch das Gesicht (beim Beten) nach Osten oder Westen richtet. Eher besteht sie darin, dass man an GOTT, den Jüngsten Tag, die Engel, die Schrift und die Propheten glaubt. Und das Spenden des eigenes Geldes, mag es noch so lieb sein, an Verwandten, Waisen, Armen, ReisendenOder: Sohn des Weges, Oder: die (GOTTES) Weg folgen, Bettlern und Sklaven (um dessen frei zu kaufen), das Gebet verrichtet und die Almosensteuer zahlt. Und die, welche ihre Verpflichtung eingehen und erfüllen und welche in Not und Ungemach und in Zeiten (kriegerischer) Gewalt geduldig sind: Sie sind wahrhaftig und gottesfürchtig. 178 ✍ Oh, ihr Gläubigen. Bei Mord ist euch die Wiedervergeltung vorgeschrieben: ein Freier für einen Freien, ein Sklave für einen Sklaven und eine Frau für einer FrauOder: weibliches Wesen. Und wenn einem von seitens seines Brudersoder: Glaubensbruder etwas nachgelassen wird, soll die Beschaffung auf rechtliche und die Bezahlung an ihm auf ordentliche Weise vollzogen werdenBei Wiedervergeltung kann nachgelassen werden, wenn das Morden mit einer Geldstrafe geahndet wird. Das ist eine Erleichterung und Allbarmherzigkeit von eurem Herrn. Wenn aber einer, nach diesem (Regelung) übertritt, wird ihm eine schwere Strafe zukommen. 179 ✍ Die Wiedervergeltung sichert euch das LebenOder: In der Wiedervergeltung habt ihr Leben. (Bedenkt es,) wenn ihr Verstand habt. Vielleicht werdet ihr gottesfürchtig. 180 ✍Wenn ihr dem Sterben nahe seid und wenn ihr Vermögen hinterlassen werdet, ist euch vorgeschrieben: In rechtlicher Weise eine letztwillige Verfügung zu stellen zugunsten der Eltern und nächsten Verwandten – als Verpflichtung für die Gottesfürchtigen. 181 ✍Wenn einer es abändert, nachdem er (vom Sterbenden) gehört hat, trifft die Schuld denen, die es abgeändert haben. GOTT hört und weiß (alles). 182 ✍ Wer aber vom Erblasser Benachteiligung oder schuldhaftes Vorgehen befürchtet und dann zwischen ihnen (den Betroffenen) einen Ausgleich schafft, trifft keine Schuld. GOTT ist allbarmherzig und zum vergeben bereit. Ayat 183-189: Das Fasten und die Habsucht thumb|Der Monat Ramadan 183 ✍ Oh, ihr Gläubigen. Euch ist vorgeschrieben zu fasten, wie auch die vor euch lebten, vorgeschrieben ist. Vielleicht werdet ihr gottesfürchtig. 184 ✍(Das Fasten ist für) eine festgesetzte Anzahl an Tagen. Und wenn einer von euch krank ist oder auf Reisen ist, (gilt) die (gleiche) Anzahl anderer Tage (zur Nachholung). Und die, welche sich leisten können, sind zu einem Ausgleich verpflichtet, die Armen zu speisen. Und wenn einer freiwillig gute Werke tut, ist es besser für ihn. Besser für euch ist zu fasten, wenn ihr (es) wisst. 185 ✍ (Fastenzeit) ist der Monat Ramadan, in dem der Koran als Rechtleitung für die Menschen herabgesandt hat und als klare Beweise der Rechtleitung und MaßstabOder: Das Entscheidungskriterium, die Rettung. Wer von euch in diesem Monat anwesend ist, soll in ihm fasten. Und wenn einer von euch krank ist oder auf Reisen ist, (gilt) die Anzahl anderer Tage (zur Nachholung). GOTT will es euch leicht machen und nicht schwer. Daher erfüllt die Zahl (der Fastentage) und lobt GOTT, dass er euch rechtgeleitethat. Vielleicht werdet ihr dankbar. 186 ✍ Und wenn Meine Diener dich nach Mir fragen, bin ich ihnen nahe. (Ich) höre, wenn einer zu Mir sein Gebetvorträgt. Sie sollen auf Mich hören und an Mich glauben. Vielleicht werden sie den geraden Weg gehen. 187 ✍ Erlaubt ist euch, in der Nacht des Fastens mit euren Frauen Umgang zu haben. Sie sind für euch und ihr für sie Bekleidung. GOTT weiß, dass ihr euch selbst betrogen hättetweil ihr trotz dem Verbot bei Nacht der Fastenzeit Umgang mit euren Frauen hattet. Er hat sich (doch) wieder zu euch gewandt und euch verziehen. So berührt sie und tut, was GOTT euch bestimmt hat. Esst und trinkt, bis ihr in der Morgendämmerung einen weißen von einem schwarzen Faden unterscheiden könnt. Dann halt das Fasten bis zur Nacht. Und übertrittoder: berührt sie nicht, während ihr an den Kultstätten verbleibt. Das sind GOTTES Gebote. Verstoßt nicht dagegenOder: Nähert euch ihnen nicht.. So macht GOTT seine Zeichen den Menschen klar. Vielleicht werden sie gottesfürchtig. 188 ✍ Und betrügt einander nicht um euer Vermögen und trachtet nicht zum Zwecke vor dem Richter in sündhafter Weise, die Leute um ihren Vermögenteil zu bringenBeispiel: Man verklagt und bringt denjenigen vor Gericht. Bestecht den Richter und bringt den Angeklagten um sein Vermögen. 189 ✍ Sie fragen dich nach den Neumonden. Sprich, sie sind (fest)gesetzte Zeiten für die Menschen und die Pilgerfahrt. Und darin besteht nicht die Frömmigkeit, wenn ihr von hinten die Häuser betretet, sondern besteht in Gottesfurcht. Geht zur Tür in die Häuser und fürchtet GOTT; vielleicht ergeht euch wohl. Ayat 190-195: Das Kämpfen 190 ✍ Und kämpft für GOTTES Willen gegen die, welche gegen euch kämpfen. Aber begeht keine ÜbertretungKann damit gemeint sein, dass man den Kampf nicht beginnen soll oder auf unrechtmäßige Weise kämpft. Denn GOTT liebt nicht die, welche übertreten. 191 ✍ Und tötet sie, wo ihr auf sie stoßt und vertreibt sie, von wo sie euch vertrieben haben. (Denn) der Versuch Möglich: der Versuch zum Unglauben zu verführen ist schlimmer als Töten. Kämpft nicht bei den Heiligen Kultstätten gegen sie, wenn sie nicht dort gegen euch kämpfen. Aber wenn sie gegen euch kämpfen, tötet sie. Das ist der Lohn der Ungläubigen. 192 ✍Wenn sie (mit Verführung) aufhören (und sich bekehren), so ist GOTT allbarmherzig und bereit zum vergeben. 193 ✍ Und kämpft gegen sie, bis keiner versucht zu verführen und bis nur GOTT verehrt wird. Wenn Sie aufhören, darf es keine Übertretung geben, außer gegen die Lästerer. 194 ✍ (Vergelte) den heiligen Monat für den heiligen Monat. Auch die Heiligen Dingefällt unter Wiedervergeltung. Wenn einer gegen euch Übergriffe begeht, dann zahlt ihm dasselbe heim. Und fürchtet GOTT. Wisst, dass er mit denen ist, die (Ihn) fürchten. 195 ✍ Und spendet für GOTTES Willen und stürzt euch nicht ins Verderbenwörtlich: Streckt eure Hand nicht dem Verderben hin. Die Bedeutung/Zusammenhang des Ayat ist unklar. Hier kann gemeint sein, dass man nicht durch übermäßiges Spenden sich ins Verderben stürzen soll und seid rechtschaffend. GOTT liebt die Rechtschaffenden. Ayat 196-203: Die Pilgerfahrt thumb|Pilgerfahrt nach Mekka 196 ✍ Und vollzieht um GOTTES Willen die Pilger- und Besucherfahrt (Umra). Und wenn ihr daran behindertBehinderung durch feindlichen Widerstand oder Krankheit. Es spricht eher dafür, dass hier Behinderung durch feindlichen Widerstand gemeint ist, weil im darauffolgenden Satz Vorschriften bei Krankheiten erwähnt wirdseid, dann (bringt) Opfertiere, was ihr euch leisten könnt. Und schert nicht euren Kopf bis die Opfertiere ihre Schlachtstätte erreicht haben. Und wenn einer von euch krank oder am Kopf (etwas) plagt, hat er mit Fasten, Almosen oder Opfertier zu zahlen. Wenn ihr in Sicherheit seid und wenn einer die Gelegenheit nutzt, außer der Pilgerfahrt eine Besuchsfahrt zu machen, (bringt) Opfertiere (dar), was ihr euch leisten könnt. Und wenn einer keine Möglichkeit hat, hat er drei Tage in der Pilgerfahrt und sieben (Tage) nach seiner Rückkehr zu fasten. Das sind insgesamt zehn Tage. Dies ist für die, deren Angehörige nicht an der Heiligen Kultstätte wohnen. Und fürchtet GOTT. Ihr wisst, dass GOTT schwere Strafen verhängt. 197 ✍ Die (Zeit der) Pilgerfahrt (sind) in bekannten Monaten. Und wenn man in ihnen die Pilgerfahrt unternimmt, darf auf der Fahrt keinen Umgang mit Frauen haben, keine Lästereibegehen und nicht streiten. Was ihr an Gutem tut, weiß GOTT (Bescheid). Und versorgt euch mit Nahrung. Die beste Nahrung ist Gottesfurcht. Fürchte Mich; ihr die Verstand haben. 198 ✍ Es ist keine Sünde, danach zu streben, dass euer Herr euch Gunst erweist. Und wenn ihr den Marschlauf von Arafat aus durchführt, dann erinnert an GOTT bei der Heiligen Kultstätte. Erinnert seiner: Wie Er euch rechtgeleitethat als ihr noch zu die, welche irregehen, angehörten. 199 ✍ Dann mache den Marschlauf, von wo die Leute ihn machenOder: gemacht habenund bittet GOTT um Vergebung. GOTT ist allbarmherzig und bereit zum vergeben. 200 ✍ Und wenn ihr eure Riten beendet habt, dann erinnert an GOTT, wie ihr euer Väter erinnert oder noch inniger. Und unter den Menschen sind die, welche sagen: "Herr gib uns im jetzigen Leben (Gutes)" und sie haben im späteren Lebenkeinen Anteil. 201 ✍ Es gibt unter ihnen, die sagen: "Herr, gib uns im jetzigen Leben Gutes, ebenso im späteren Leben und bewahre uns vor der Strafe des Höllenfeuers." 202 ✍Ihnen kommt ein Anteil zu, was sie (im jetzigen Leben) erarbeitet haben. GOTT ist schnell im Rechnen. 203 ✍ Und erinnert an GOTT in der festgesetzte Zahl an Tagen. Und wenn einer (schon) in Eile in zwei Tagen aufbricht, trifft ihn keine Schuld. Wenn einer länger verweilt, trifft ihn keine Schuld. (Dies gilt) für die, welche gottesfürchtig sind. Fürchte GOTT. Wisst, dass ihr zu ihm versammelt werdet. Ayat 204-215: Ungläubige verfälschen GOTTES Zeichen und reden schön thumb 204 ✍ Unter den Menschen ist einer, dessen Rede über das jetzige Lebendir gefällt und er GOTT zum Zeugen für das aufführt, was in seinem Herzen ist. Dabei ist er sehr streitsüchtig. 205 ✍ Und wenn er sich abwendet, ist er eifrig, Unheilauf Erden zu stiften; Saat und Nachkommenschaft zu vernichten. Aber GOTT liebt das Unheil nicht. 206 ✍Und wenn zu ihm gesagt wird: "Fürchte GOTT", ergreift ihm sündiger Stolz. Die Hölle ist sein Genüge; ein übler Ruheort. 207 ✍Und einer unter den Menschen verausgabt sich nach GOTTES Wohlgefallen zu streben. GOTT hat Mitleid mit den Dienern. 208 ✍ Oh, ihr Gläubigen. Tretet alle in den Zustand der Hingabeoder: Gehorsam, Friedens, innere Ruhe, Heils ein. Und folget nicht SatansFußstapfen. Er ist euch ein ausgemachter Feind. 209 ✍Wenn ihr aber einen Fehltritt tut und nachdem die klare Beweise zu euch gekommen sind, dann wisst, dass GOTT mächtig und weise ist. 210 ✍ Haben sie etwa erwartet, dass GOTT im Schatten der Wolkenwörtlich: in Hütten aus Wolken (umhüllt). Nach Exodus 13:22 kann hier auch bedeuten "die Sache ist beschlossen" bedeuten kommt und (mit ihm) die Engel? Die Angelegenheiten sind (dann schon) entschieden; vor GOTT werden sie gebracht werden. 211 ✍ Frag die Kinder Israels, wie viele deutlich Zeichen Wir ihnen gaben. Wer aber GOTTES Gnadeverfälscht, nachdem sie zu einem gekommen ist, (dem) wird GOTT schwere Strafen verhängen. 212 ✍ Die, welche ungläubig sind, sehen das jetzige Leben im schönsten Licht. Und sie spotten über die, welche gläubig sind. Aber am Tag der Auferstehung stehen die Gottesfürchtigen über ihnenVermutlich stehen die Gottesfürchtigen an Rang höher als die Ungläubigen. Und GOTT beschenkt ohne Abrechnung, wen Er will. 213 ✍ Die Menschen waren (einst) eine einzige Gemeinschaft. Dann ließ GOTT die Propheten als Verkündiger der Frohe Botschaft und als Warner kommen. Und Er sandte mit ihnen die Schrift mit der Wahrheit hinab, um über das zu entscheiden, worüber die Menschen uneins waren. Und sie wurden darüber uneins und in gegenseitiger Auflehnung, (obwohl) denen es gegeben wurde und nachdem sie deutliche Beweise erhalten haben. Und nun hat GOTT die, welche gläubig sind, mit seiner Erlaubniszur Wahrheit geleitet, über die sie uneins waren. GOTT führt wen er will auf den geraden Weg. 214 ✍ Oder meint ihr etwa, ins Paradies zu kommen, bevor Ähnliches über euch kommen wird, wie über die vor euch gestorben sind? Es traf sie Not und Unglück und sie sind so erschüttert, so dass der Gesandteund die mit ihm gläubig waren, fragten: "Wann kommt GOTTES Hilfe?" (Wahrlich) GOTTES Hilfe ist nah. 215 ✍ Sie fragen dich, was sie spenden sollen. Sprich, was ihr Gutes spendet, das sei für die Eltern, die nächsten Verwandten, die Waisen, die Armen, die ReisendenOder: Sohn des Weges, Oder: die (GOTTES) Weg folgen. Und was ihr Gutes tut, weiß GOTT Bescheid. Ayat 216-219: Die Pflicht zum Kampf, der Wein und das Glücksspiel 216 ✍Vorgeschrieben ist euch der Kampf (gegen Ungläubige), doch es ist euch zuwider. Aber vielleicht verabscheut ihr, was gut für euch ist und vielleicht liebt ihr, was schlecht für euch ist. GOTT weiß Bescheid, ihr aber nicht. 217 ✍ Sie fragen dich nach dem heiligen Monat, damit sie in der kämpfen werden. Sprich, in ihm zu kämpfen wiegt schwer. Aber bei GOTT wiegt schwerer: (Menschen) vom GOTTES Weg abzuhalten, nicht an Ihm zu glauben, (Menschen) von der Heiligen Kultstätte (abzuhalten), und deren Anwohner daraus zu vertreiben. Und der Versuch zu verführen, wiegt schwerer als Töten. Und sie werden nicht aufhören, gegen euch zu kämpfen bis sie euch von eurem Glauben abbringen, sofern sie (dies) vermögen. Wer von euch sich von ihrem Glauben abbringen lässt und als Ungläubige stirbt, sind deren Werke im jetzigen Leben und späteren Leben hinfällig. Sie werden Bewohner des Höllenfeuerssein und darin verbleiben. 218 ✍Die glauben, auswandern und um GOTTES Willen im Krieg abmühen, dürfen auf GOTTES Allbarmherzigkeit hoffen. GOTT ist allbarmherzig und bereit zum vergeben. 219 ✍ Sie fragen dich nach Wein und Glücksspiel. Sprich, in ihnen liegt eine schwere Sünde und Nutzen für den Menschen. Die Sünde ist aber größer als ihr Nutzen. Und sie fragen dich, was sie spenden soll. Sprich, den Überschuss von eurem Besitzoder: Sei nachsichtig. So verdeutlicht euch GOTT die Zeichen. Vielleicht denkt ihr nach. Ayat 220-225: Der Umgang mit Frauen und das Falschschwören 220 ✍ Im jetzigen und späteren Leben fragen sie dich nach den Waisen. Sprich, ihnen Gutes zu tun ist besser. Aber wenn ihr euch mit ihnen das Leben teilt, sind sie eure Brüder. GOTT weiß (zu unterscheiden) dem, der Unheilstiftet, von dem, der recht tut. Und wenn Er will, bringt Er euch in Bedrängnis. GOTT ist mächtig und weise. 221 ✍ Und heiratet nicht Heidinnenoder: heidnische Frauen, bevor sie nicht gläubig geworden sind. Eine gläubige Sklavin ist besser als eine Heidin, so gut sie euch gefallen. Und verheiratet keine (gläubige Frauen) mit Heidenoder: heidnische Männer, bevor sie nicht gläubig geworden sind, so gut sie euch gefallen. Jene (Heiden) ruft (euch) zum Höllenfeuer. Aber GOTT ruft mit seiner Erlaubnis zum Paradies und zur Vergebung. Und Er macht den Menschen seine Zeichenklar. Vielleicht lassen sie sich mahnen. 222 ✍ Und sie fragen dich nach der . Sprich, sie ist eine Lastoder: Plage. Enthaltet euch von Frauen in ihrer Menstruation und naht ihnen nicht bis sie wieder reinsind. Wenn sie sich gereinigt haben, geht zu ihnen, wie GOTT euch aufgefordert hat. GOTT liebt die Bußfertigen und die Reinigenden. 223 ✍ Eure Frauen sind euch ein Acker. Geht zu eurem Acker, wo immer ihr wollt. Und legt euch Vorrat an. Und fürchte GOTT. Wisst, dass ihr ihm treffen wird. Und verkünde den Gläubigen die Frohe Botschaft. 224 ✍ Und machet GOTT nicht durch eurem Schwören zum Hindernis dafür Frömmigkeit zu üben und gottesfürchtig zu sein und zwischen den Leuten Friedenoder: ein Ausgleichzu schaffen. GOTT hört und weiß. 225 ✍ GOTT wird euch für das Gerede in euren Eiden nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Vielmehr wird Er zur Rechenschaft ziehen, was euer Herz begehrt. GOTT ist mild und bereit zum vergeben. Ayat 226-237: Die Scheidung und die Sorgepflicht für die Kinder thumb 226 ✍Die, welche schwören, sich von ihren Frauen fernzuhalten, ist die Wartezeit vier Monate. Kehren sie (jedoch frühzeitig) zurück (zu ihren Frauen), ist GOTT allbarmherzig und bereit zum vergeben. 227 ✍ Doch wenn sie zur Scheidungentschlossen sind, dann hört und weiß GOTT. 228 ✍ Die geschiedene Frauen sollen drei Perioden warten. Und ihnen ist es nicht erlaubt zu verheimlichen, was GOTT in ihrem Schoß erschaffen hat, wenn sie an GOTT und an den Jüngsten Tag glaubt. Und ihre Gatten haben das Vorrechtoder: ohne weiteres Recht, sie darin (in diesem Zeitraum) zurückzunehmen, wenn sie sich aussöhnen wollen. Die Frauen haben in rechtlicher Weise (verpflichtet) denselben Anspruch. Und die Männer haben das letzte Wortoder: stehen eine Stufe über ihnen. GOTT ist mächtig und weise. 229 ✍ Die Scheidung ist zweimal (erlaubt)Man darf zweimal seine Frau scheiden und wieder zurücknehmen. Dann (müsst ihr sie) in rechtlicher Weise behalten oder im Guten scheiden. Und es ist euch nicht erlaubt, zurück zu nehmen, was ihr ihnen gegeben habt, außer beide (Mann und Frau) fürchten, GOTTES Gebote nicht einhalten zu können. Wenn zu befürchten ist, dass sie GOTTES Gebote nicht einhalten können, ist es keine Sünde, wenn die Frau mit einem bestimmten Betrag loskauft. Das sind GOTTES Gebote. Übertritt sie nicht. Die übertreten, sind Lästerer. 230 ✍Und wenn der Mann (von der Frau dann nochmal) scheidet, ist sie ihm künftig (als Ehefrau) nicht mehr erlaubt, bevor sie ein anderen Gatten heiratet. Falls dieser sie scheidet, ist es keine Sünde für die beiden wieder zusammen zu kommen, wenn sie annehmen, GOTTES Gebote einhalten zu können. Das sind GOTTES Gebote. Er macht sie den Leuten klar, die Bescheid wissen. 231 ✍ Und wenn ihr von euren Frauen scheidet und sie ihre Frist (der Wartefrist) erreicht, behält sie in rechtlicher Weise oder gebt sie frei in rechtlicher Weise. Doch behält sie nicht aus Schikane, um zu übertreten. Wer dies tut, lästert gegen sich selbst. Und treibt keinen Spott mit GOTTES Zeichen. Und erinnert an GOTTES Gnade, die euch erwiesen wurde, und der Schriftund der Weisheit, die Er zu euch herabgesandte, um euch damit zu ermahnen. Und fürchtet GOTT. Wisst, dass Er über alles Bescheid weiß. 232 ✍ Und wenn ihr von euren Frauen scheidet und sie ihre Frist (der Wartefrist) erreicht, dann hindert sie nicht durch Zwang, sich mit (anderen) Gatten zu heiraten, wenn sie sich in rechtlicher Weise geeinigt haben. Dies ist eine Ermahnung an diejenigen unter euch, die an GOTT und dem Jüngsten Tag glauben. Dies ist für euch am sittlichsten und rein. GOTT weiß Bescheid, ihr aber nicht. 233 ✍ Und (geschiedene) Mütter sollen ihre Kinder zwei volle Jahre stillen, wenn sie das Stillen ganz zu Ende führen wollen. Und der Vater ist verpflichtet, für ihren Unterhalt und ihre Kleidung in rechtlicher Weise zu sorgen. Von keiner wird mehr verlangt als er leisten kann. Eine Mutter soll nicht wegen ihres Kindes schikaniert werden, und (ebenso wenig) sein Vater nicht wegen des seinen. Und der Erbe (des Vaters) hat dieselbe Verpflichtung (der Versorgung). Und wenn sie beide nach gegenseitiger Übereinkunft und Beratung entwöhnen wollen, ist es keine Sünde für sie. Es ist keine Sünde, wenn ihr eure Kinder zum Stillen (einer Amme) gebt und wenn ihr den Lohnoder: das was ihr gegeben habtin rechtlicher Weise aushändigt. Und fürchtet GOTT. Wisst, dass GOTT durchschaut, was ihr tut. 234 ✍ Und wenn welche unter euch sterben und Gattinnen hinterlassen, sollen sie vier Monate und zehn Tage warten. Wenn sie ihre Frist (der Wartezeit) erreichen, ist es keine Sünde, wenn sie aus rechtlicher Weise selbst etwas unternehmenIn Bezug auf Wiederverheiratung, was im nächsten Ayat mehr erläutert wird.. GOTT ist unterrichtet, was ihr tut. 235 ✍Und es ist keine Sünde, wenn ihr euch verlobt (vor Ablauf der Wartefrist) oder wenn ihr euch im Stillen Absichten hegt. GOTT weiß, dass ihr an sie denkt. Aber verabredet euch nicht heimlich mit ihr (vor der Wartefrist). Sagt vielmehr, was sich geziemt. Und beschließt nicht den Ehebund, bevor die Frist (der Wartezeit) nach Vorschrift erreicht ist. Wisst, dass GOTT Bescheid weiß, was ihr in euch hegt. Hütet euch daher vor ihm. Wisst, dass GOTT mild ist und bereit zu vergeben. 236 ✍ Es ist keine Sünde für euch, wenn ihr von euren Frauen scheidet, bevor ihr sie berührt, aber ihnen (bereits) ein Brautgeld ausgesetzt habt, stattet sie auf rechtlicher Weise aus: der Reiche, wie es seinen Verhältnissen entspricht, und der Arme, wie es seinen entspricht. (Dies ist) Verpflichtung für die Rechtschaffendeoder: welche rechtschaffend sind. 237 ✍ Aber wenn ihr von ihr scheidet bevor ihr sie berührt und ein Brautgeld ausgesetzt habt, dann (gibt) die Hälfte dessen, was ihr ausgesetzt habt. Es sei denn euch wird Nachlass gewährt von ihnen oder von dem, der zur Eheschließung bevollmächtigt ist. (Dies) entspricht eher der Gottesfurcht. Und vergisst nicht gütig untereinander zu sein. GOTT durchschaut, was ihr tut. Ayat 238-245: Das Kurzgebet, Versorgung der Frauen, GOTTES Macht über Leben und Tod, GOTTES Segen 238 ✍ Beachte die Gebete, auch das mittlere (Gebet)oder: das am Mittag (abgehaltene Gebet) und steht vor GOTT in Demut. 239 ✍ Und wenn ihr in Furcht seidEs kann hier gemeint sein, dass man auf einem Kriegszug sich fürchtet, wenn man den gesamten Ayat betrachtet., dann (betet) im Marschieren oder Reiten. Wenn ihr in Sicherheit seid, so erinnert GOTT, wie Er euch gelehrt hat, was ihr (bisher) nicht wusstet. 240 ✍ Und wenn die von euch verscheiden und Gattinnen hinterlassen, sollen die Gattinnen für ein Jahr versorgt werden, ohne (sie aus ihrem Wohnort) auszuweisen. Wenn sie aber ausziehen, ist es für euch keine Sünde, wenn sie ihrerseits etwas unternehmen, was sich geziemt. GOTT ist gewaltig und weise. 241 ✍ Und den geschiedenen Frauen steht eine Versorgung in rechtlicher Weise zu. (Dies) als Verpflichtung für die Gottesfürchtigen. 242 ✍ So macht GOTT euch seine Zeichenklar. Vielleicht werdet ihr verständig. 243 ✍Hast du nicht jene gesehen, die aus Todesfurcht zu Tausende aus ihren Wohnungen auszogen? GOTT sagte zu ihnen: "Stirb." Dann machte Er sie (wieder) lebendig. GOTT ist huldvoll gegen die Menschen, doch die meisten Menschen danken (ihm) nicht. 244 ✍Und kämpft für GOTTES Willen. Wisst, dass GOTT alles hört und weiß. 245 ✍ Wer will GOTT ein gutes Darlehen geben? Er wird ihm vervielfachen. GOTT teilt knapp und reichlich zu. Und zu ihm werdet ihr zurückgebracht. Ayat 246-252: Israels erster König Saul, David besiegt Goliath thumb|David kämpft gegen Goliath 246 ✍ Siehst du nicht das Vorgehen der Kinder Israels nach /dem Tod von) Moses als sie zu ihren Propheten sagten: "Schick uns einen König, damit wir um GOTTES Willen kämpfen." Er erwidert: "Wenn euch vorgeschrieben wird zu kämpfen, werdet ihr vielleicht (doch) nicht kämpfen?" Sie antworten: "Warum sollen wir nicht um GOTTES Willen kämpfen, wo wir aus unseren Wohnorten und von unseren Söhnen vertrieben worden sind?" Als ihnen aber zu kämpfen vorgeschrieben wurde, kehrten sie sich mit wenigen Ausnahmen ab. GOTT weiß über die LästererBescheid. 247 ✍ Und ihr Prophet sprach zu ihnen: "GOTT hat euch Saul als König geschickt." Sie sagten: "Wie soll ihm die Herrschaft über uns zukommen, obwohl wir ihrer würdiger sind als er und ihm keine große Reichtümer gegeben wurde?" Er sagt: "Fürwahr, GOTT hat ihn vor euch auserwählt und ihm ein Übermaß an Wissen und körperliche Vorzügeoder: Körper(größe)verliehen. GOTT gibt seine Herrschaft wen Er will." GOTT umfasst (alles) und weiß Bescheid. 248 ✍ Ihr Prophet sprach zu ihnen: "Das Zeichen seiner Herrschaft: Die Bundeslade kommt zu euch, getragen von Engeln, (geschmückt) mit Sakina und Baqina von eurem Herrn, Erben des Geschlechts von Moses und Aaron. Darin liegt für euch die Zeichen, wenn ihr gläubigseid." 249 ✍ Und als Saul mit seinen Truppen ausrückte, sagte er: "GOTT wird euch mit einem Fluss auf die Probe stellen. Wer daraus trinkt, gehört nicht zu mir. Wer jedoch nicht davon kostet, außer er schöpft nur ein Handvoll, gehört zu mir." Da tranken mit wenigen Ausnahmen daraus. Und als er und die Gläubigenoder: die, welche mit ihm gläubig waren ihn (den Fluß) überquerten, sagten sie: "Wir haben heute keine Kraft gegen Goliath und seinen Truppen (zu kämpfen)." Da sagten die, welche damit rechnen, GOTT zu begegnen: "Wie oft hat eine kleineOder:geringe Truppe mit GOTTES Erlaubnis eine Große (Truppe) besiegt. GOTT ist mit den Geduldigenoder: denen, die geduldig sind." 250 ✍ Und als sie gegen Goliath und seine Truppen in den Kampf ziehen, sagen sie: "Herr, verleihe uns Geduld, festige unsere Schritte und hilf uns gegen das Volk der Ungläubigen." 251 ✍ Und mit GOTTES Erlaubnis schlugen sie sie und David tötete den Goliath. Und GOTT gab ihm (Saul) die Herrschaft und die Weisheit und lehrte ihn, was er wollte. Und wenn GOTT nicht die einen Menschen durch die anderen in Schranken hielte, wäre die Erde dem Unheilverfallen. Aber GOTT ist huldvoll gegen alle Menschen der Welt. 252 ✍ Das sind GOTTES Zeichen. Wir verlesen sie dir entsprechend der Wahrheit. Du bist wirklich einer der Gesandten. Ayat 253-257: GOTTES Thron und Rechtleitung thumb|Islam ist die Rechtleitung 253 ✍ Die Gesandten: Wir haben einige von ihnen vor den anderen ausgezeichnet. Mit einigen von ihnen hat GOTT gesprochen. Einigen von ihnen hat Er einen höheren Rang verliehen. Und Wir gaben Jesus, Marias Sohn, die klaren Beweise gegeben und stärkten ihn mit Heiligen Geist. Und wenn GOTT wollte, hätten jene nach ihnen sich nicht bekämpft, nachdem sie die klaren Beweise bekommen hatten. Aber sie wurden uneins: Einige von ihnen waren gläubig, die anderen ungläubig. Und wenn GOTT wollte, hätten sie sich nicht bekämpft. Aber GOTT tut, was Er will. 254 ✍ Oh ihr Gläubigen, gebt Spenden von dem, was wir euch bescherten, bevor ein Tag kommt, an dem es weder Handel noch Freundschaft noch Fürsprache gibt. Die Ungläubigen sind die Lästerer. 255 ✍GOTT (ist einer allein). Es gibt kein Gott außer Ihm, der Lebendige, dem Beständige. Ihn überkommt weder Schlummer noch Schlaf. Ihm gehört, was im Himmel und auf Erden ist. Wer könnte, ohne Seine Erlaubnis Fürsprache bei Ihm einlegen? Er weiß, was vor und was hinter ihnen liegt. Sie aber wissen nichts davon, außer was Er will. Sein Thron reicht weit über Himmel und Erde. Und es fällt Ihm nicht schwer, sie zu bewahren. Er ist der Erhabene, der Gewaltige. 256 ✍ (Es gibt) Kein Zwang in der ReligionBedeutet nicht, dass man niemand zum Glauben zwingen darf, sondern dass man niemand dazu zwingen kann. Klar geworden ist der rechte Weg (um) vor der Verirrung (zu unterscheiden). Wer nicht an Götzen glaubt, aber an GOTT, der hat den festen Haltoder: Handführungerfasst, der nicht reißen wird. Und GOTT hört und weiß (alles). 257 ✍ GOTT ist der Freund der Gläubigenoder: derer, die gläubig sind. Er führt sie aus der Finsternis zum Licht. Aber die Ungläubigen haben Götzen zum Freund. Die bringen sie aus dem Licht zu Finsternis. Sie werden Bewohner des Höllenfeuers und darin verbleiben. Ayat 258-260: Abraham will sich vergewissert 258 ✍ Sahst du nicht jenen (Nimrod), der mit Abraham über seinem Herrn stritt, weil GOTT ihm die Herrschaft anvertraut hat? Als Abraham sagt: "Mein Herr ist der, welcher lebendig macht und sterben lässt." Er erwiderte: "Ich bin der, welche lebendig macht und sterben lässt." Abraham sagt: "GOTT bringt die Sonne vom Osten her. So bring du sie vom Westen." Da war jene Ungläubige zum Schweigen gebracht. GOTT rechtleitet das Volk der Lästerernicht. 259 ✍ Weiteres Beispiel: Der, welcher an einer Stadt in Trümmern vorbeikam, sagt: "Wie kann GOTT diese (Stadt wieder) Leben verleihen, nachdem sie ausgestorben ist?" Da ließ GOTT ihn hundert Jahre sterben. Dann erweckte Er ihn (zum Leben) und fragte: "Wie lange warst du abwesend?" Er antwortet: "Einen Tag oder ein Bruchteil davon." Er (GOTT) sagt: "Nein, du hast hundert Jahre verweilt. Betrachte dein Essen und Getränk: Sie sind weder alt noch schlecht geworden. Und schau auf deinen Esel. (Dieses Wunder wurde bewirkt) um dich zum Zeichenfür die Menschen zu machen. Sieh auf die Knochen wie Wir sie erheben lassen und mit Fleisch bekleiden." Als ihm klar wurde, sagte er: "Ich weiß, dass GOTT zu allem die Macht hat." 260 ✍ Und als Abraham sagte: "Herr, zeig mir, wie Du die Toten lebendig machst." Er (GOTT) fragt: "Glaubst du nicht?" Er antwortet: "Doch, aber ich will ganz sicher sein." Er (GOTT) antwortete: "So nimm vier Vögel und richte sie auf dich zu. Dann setze auf jeden Berg einen von ihnen. Dann ruf sie und sie werden zu dir gelaufen kommen." Wisst, dass GOTT mächtig und weise ist. Ayat 261-274: Gleichnis vom Spenden, das richtige Spenden thumb|Spenden hilft den Menschen 261 ✍Die ihr Vermögen um GOTTES Willen spenden, gleichen einem Saatkorn, (woraus) sieben Ähren wachsen. In jeder Ähre hundert Körner. GOTT vervielfacht (den Besitz), wen Er will. Und GOTT umfasst (alles) und weiß Bescheid. 262 ✍ Die ihr Vermögen um GOTTES Willen spenden und weder auf ihr Vermögen pochen noch Ungemach hinzufügen, steht ihr Lohn bei ihrem Herrnzu. Und sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben und sie werden nicht traurig sein. 263 ✍ Geziemte Worte und Verzeihen sind besser als Almosen mit nachträglicher hinzugefügter Ungemach. GOTT ist reichoder: auf niemand angewiesenund mild. 264 ✍ Oh, ihr Gläubigen. Vorenthaltetoder: entwerten, vernichten nicht eure Almosen dadurch, dass ihr auf euer Verdienst pocht und Ungemach hinzufügt. (Dies) gleicht als spendet man sein Vermögen, um von Leuten gesehen zu werden, (aber) weder an GOTT noch an den Jüngsten Tag glaubt. Er ist gleich einem steinigen Grund mit Erde darauf: Ein Platzregen fällt darauf und lässt eine harte, kahle Stelle allein zurück. Sie haben keine Gewalt über bisschen von dem, was sie erworben habenoder: begangen haben. GOTT rechtleitet nicht das Volk der Ungläubigen. 265 ✍ Aber die ihr Vermögen spenden im Verlangen nach GOTTES Wohlgefallen und um ihrerseits zu festigenVielleicht ist hier das Festigen des Glaubens oder der Überzeugung gemeint., gleicht einem Garten auf einem flachen Hügel: Auf den fällt ein Platzregen, worauf er Früchte in doppelter Menge trägt. Und wenn auf ihn kein Platzregen fällt, (bekommt er wenigstens) Tau. GOTT durchschaut, was ihr tut. 266 ✍ Will einer von euch einen Garten mit Palmen und Weinstöcken mit durchfließende BächeHier sind keine unterirdische Bäche gemeint und in dem er allerlei Früchte hat? Nun trifft ihn das Alter, hat aber schwache Nachkommenoder: kleine Kinder. Da kommt ein feuriger Wirbelwind über ihn (den Garten) und er verbrennt. So macht GOTT euch Seine Zeichenklar. Vielleicht würdet ihr nachdenken. 267 ✍ Oh ihr Gläubigen. Spendet von den guten Dingen, die ihr erwarbt und von dem was Wir für euch aus der Erde hervorkommen lassen. Und sucht euch darunter nichts Schlechtes zum Spenden aus, was ihr (selber) nicht nehmt, ohne dabei ein Auge zuzudrücken. Wisst, dass GOTT reichoder: auf niemand angewiesenund des Lobes würdig ist. 268 ✍ Satandrohteuch Armut an und befiehlt euch Abscheuliches. GOTT aber verheißt euch Vergebung und Huld. Er umfasst (alles) und weiß Bescheid. 269 ✍ Er gibt Weisheit, wem Er will. Und wer Weisheit erhält, erhält (damit) ein hohes Gutoder: viel Gutes. Aber nur die mit Verstand lassen sich mahnen. 270 ✍Und wenn ihr Spende gebt oder lobt, weiß GOTT darüber Bescheid. Und die Lästerer haben keine Helfer. 271 ✍Wenn ihr Almosen offen gebt, ist es vorbildlich. Doch besser für euch, wenn ihr sie verbergt und den Armen gebt. Und (GOTT) wird etwas von euren schlechten Taten tilgen. GOTT ist unterrichtet, was ihr tut. 272 ✍ Nicht dir obliegt ihre Rechtleitungvielleicht sind hier die Ungläubigen gemeint. GOTT rechtleitet, wen Er will. Wenn ihr Gutes spendet, kommt es euch selber zugute. Aber wenn ihr Spenden gebt, habt nur GOTT vor Augen. Wenn ihr Gutes spendet, wird es euch wieder voll ausgezahlt. Und euch wird kein Unrecht angetan. 273 ✍ (Spendet) Den Armen, die um GOTTES Willen minderbemittelt sind, da sie nicht im Land unterwegs sein könnenz.B. für Geschäftsreisen. Wer töricht ist, hält sie wegen ihrer Bescheidenheitoder: Selbst-Zurückhaltung für reich. Du erkennst sie an ihrem Äußerenz.B. am Verhalten. Sie bitten die Leute nicht aufdringlich. Und was ihr Gutes spendet, weiß GOTT darüber Bescheid. 274 ✍ Die ihr Vermögen bei Nacht oder bei Tag geheim oder offen spenden, steht ihr Lohn bei ihrem Herrn zu. Und sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben und sie werden nicht traurig sein. Ayat 275-286: Die Zinsen, die Schulden, der Geldverleih thumb|Zinsen frisst das gesparte Geld auf 275 ✍ Die Zins nehmenoder: verschlingen, stehen nicht anders da als einer vom Satan erfasst und geschlagen wurde. Deswegen weil sie sagen: "Kaufgeschäfte ist dasselbe wie Zinsleihe." Aber GOTT erlaubt das Kaufgeschäft und verbietet die Zinsleihe. Und wenn einem die Ermahnung von seinem Herrn zukommt und dann (mit Zinsnehmen) aufhört, so sei ihm (belassen), was schon geschah. Und die Entscheidung über ihn steht bei GOTT. Aber die es künftig wieder tun, werden Bewohner des Höllenfeuersund darin bleiben. 276 ✍ GOTT lässt den Zins dahinschwinden, Er verzinst aber die Almosen. GOTT liebt keinen, der ganz ungläubig und ein Sünderist. 277 ✍ Die glauben, das Rechte tun, das Gebet verrichten und Almosensteuer geben, steht ihr Lohn bei ihrem Herrnzu. Und sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben und sie werden nicht traurig sein. 278 ✍Oh, ihr Gläubigen. Fürchte GOTT. Und verzichtet künftig das Zinsnehmen, wenn ihr gläubig seid. 279 ✍ Tut ihr es nicht, erklärt GOTT und Seinem Gesandteneuch den Krieg. Wenn ihr jedoch umkehrt (und auf Zins verzichtet), steht euch euer Kapital zu. Weder tut ihr Unrecht noch wird euch Unrecht angetan. 280 ✍ Und wenn einer in (Zahlungs-)Schwierigkeiten ist, dann sei ihm Aufschub (gewährt) bis er Gelegenheitoder: Erleichterunggefunden hat. Aber es ist besser für euch, Almosen zu geben, wenn ihr wisst (richtig zu urteilen). 281 ✍ Und macht euch gefasst, den Tag zu erleben, an dem ihr zu GOTT zurückgebracht wird. Dann wird jedem voll ausgezahlt, was er erworbenoder: begangenhat. Und ihnen wird kein Unrecht geschehen. 282 ✍ Oh ihr Gläubigen. Wenn ihr ein Schuldverhältnis auf eine bestimmte Frist eingeht, so schreibe es auf. Und ein Schreiber soll bei eurem Anwesenheit aufschreiben, wie es recht und billig ist. Und kein Schreiber soll sich weigern zu schreiben, wie GOTT es ihn gelehrt hat. Er soll schreiben und der Schuldner soll diktieren und GOTT, seinen Herrn, fürchten und nichts davon weglassen. Und wenn der Schuldner schwach oder eingeschränktÜbersetzung des Wortes ist nicht eindeutig oder unfähig zu diktieren ist, soll sein Sachwalter diktieren, wie es recht und billig ist. Und nehmt von euch zwei Männer zu Zeugen. Wenn nicht zwei Männer sein können, dann sei es ein Mann und zwei Frauen, die euch als Zeugen passend erscheinenoder: genehm sind, damit dass die eine von ihnen sich irrt, die eine die andere erinnern kann. Und die Zeugen sollen sich nicht weigern, wenn sie aufgefordert werden. Und lasst es euch nicht verdrießen, es niederzuschreiben, (ob die Schuld) klein oder groß mit seiner Frist. Auf diese Weise denkt GOTT, sei am besten gesorgt, dass ihr gerecht handelt und richtig Zeugnis ablegt und ihr am ehesten (später) kein Zweifel hegt. Anders ist, wenn es sich um eine materielle Handelswareoder: eine augenblicklich greifbare, unter euch zirkulierende Ware handelt. Es ist keine Sünde für euch, wenn ihr sie nicht aufschreibt. Aber nehmt Zeugen, wenn ihr ein Kaufgeschäft abschließt. Und weder Schreiber noch Zeuge soll schikaniert werden. Tut ihr es, verübt ihr Lästerei. Und fürchtet GOTT. GOTT lehrt euch und weiß über alles Bescheid. 283 ✍Und wenn ihr auf Reisen seid und keinen Schreiber findet, ist Pfand zu nehmen. Und wenn einer von euch dem Anderen (etwas) anvertraut, soll der Anvertraute das (anvertraute) Gut aushändigen (nach der Frist dem Eigentümer) und GOTT, seinen Herrn, fürchten. Und unterschlagt keine Zeugenaussage. Wer eine unterschlägt, dessen Herz ist sündig. Was ihr tut, darüber weiß GOTT Bescheid. 284 ✍Ihm gehört, was im Himmel und auf Erden ist. Ihr könnt offenbaren oder verbergen, was in euch ist, GOTT wird mit euch darüber abrechnen. Er vergibt, wen Er will und bestraft, wen Er will. GOTT hat zu allem die Macht. 285 ✍ Der Gesandte glaubt an das, was von seinem Herrn zu ihm herabgesandt wurde, und (ebenso) die Gläubigen. Alle glaubten an GOTT, seine Engel, seine Schriften, und seine Gesandten, wobei wir kein Unterschied zwischen seinen Gesandten machen. Und sie (die Gläubigen) sagen: "Wir hören und gehorchen. Vergib uns, Herr. Bei dir wird (alles) enden. 286 ✍ GOTT verlangt von keinem mehr, als er (zu leisten) vermag. Jedem kommt zugute, was er erworbenoder: begangen hat und auf sein Konto. Herr, belange uns nicht, wenn wir vergesslich waren oder uns versehen haben. Herr, bürde uns keine belastende Verpflichtung auf, wie Du sie vor uns aufgebürdet hast. Herr, belade uns nicht, wozu wir keine Kraft haben. Verzeih uns, vergib uns und erbarm Dich unser. Du bist unser Beschützer. Hilf uns gegen das Volk der Ungläubigen." Anmerkungen Kategorie:Koran deutsch